Child of Magic
by Suzuriin
Summary: There was always something about her that was...magical. Fifty sentences of Trucy Wright, written for the LJ community gs sentence. Massive GS4 spoilers garunteed.


These were written for my 'Trucy Wright' claim at 'gssentence', a community at LJ. Unfortunetly, when I had about ten sentences to go, I noticed that the community had been deleted. Hence, I'm posting them here; because it's awful when effort goes to waste.

Anyway, these have **big, huge, collossal SPOILERS** for GS4. If you haven't played the game/been spoiled, and you don't want to be spoiled, turn back _now_. Because there are spoilers, and we all know how much of a sensitive subject _that_ is.

Also, magical internet cookies to who can spot the 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' reference :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings or prompts. However, these sentences are all from my imagination, and that's what counts.

EDIT: Fixed for the English names!

**

* * *

**

**Objection:**

"You don't have to yell _that_ loud at Mr Gavin, you know…"

**Burgers:**

"Maya is such a bad influence for you" Phoenix sighed, watching the ten year old Trucy munch down her cheeseburger.

**Music: **

"Trucy, can you turn that down? I'd rather have to hear my opponent's singing while I'm studying for a case…"

**Companion:**

"Wait, wait, Apollo!" Trucy exclaimed, grabbing Apollo's sleave and pulling him back into the room "We need to water Charley, remember?"

**Toys & Gadgets:**

"I don't think I should show Mr Hat to her anymore, should I?" Trucy asked Apollo, who was busy shaking the unconscious Vera to life.

**A First Job: **

"Hey, Polly, I think I make more money in the Talent Agency than you do in your lawyer job!" Trucy boasted, grinning as she shook her piggy bank against her ear.

**Hospital:**

"You know, seeing Daddy at the Hickfield Clinic gave me an idea" Trucy said as she and Apollo walked to the next crime scene "I should hold magic shows at hospitals, and clinics, for the kids! You know, to entertain them!" she continued, grinning up at the sky; like she was already seeing the awed faces of the children.

**Colour:**

Trucy often thought about changing the colour of her magician's outfit, as it didn't feel original enough for her; but once she became recognised for 'truly being her parent's daughter', and for 'reviving the Gramarye's magic', she couldn't help but to think that 'going green' wasn't really that great of an idea.

**Snow:**

"Daddy! Look, I made Mr Hat!" the preteen magician exclaimed as she posed in front of, what Phoenix though, a deformed clump of snow.

**Art:**

Whenever visitors came to Trucy's room, the first thing she would do was run over to where Vera's drawings were hanging, exclaiming "The first picture is, obviously, me! And see that antennae? That's my brother, Polly!"

**Jewellery:**

"Oh, this?" Trucy asked, touching the diamond earring that Apollo had just asked about "Pearl Fey, a friend of Papa's, made it for me!"

**Memory:**

The earliest memory Trucy could recall took place when she was five; all she remembers of the were deafening blasts, screaming, and her mother, flying through the air as if it was all part of a magic act.

**Celebrity:**

Once the news came out at her school that Trucy was regularly talking with Klavier Gavin, she became her own little celebrity.

**A Birthday:**

It was a strange experience for Trucy to have so many people at her party; it was a drastic change to have Yakuza, artists, superstars and lawyers to be surrounding her and her cake, instead of just her Papa and the Feys like it usually was.

**Baker:**

"Huh? Why can't we go into Tres Bien, Daddy?" Trucy whined, pulling her father towards a pink, frilly and familiar looking Bakery "There's not another restaurant for _miles_, and I'm _hungry_!"

**Unlucky:**

"Snap!" Trucy exclaimed, winning the twelfth game of snap that afternoon; it wasn't like there was anything better to do on a rainy day.

**Lies:**

"Polly, you can't hide anything from me" Trucy laughed, crossing her arms "You're not the only one who can use the perceive system!"

**Storm:**

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but the moment the lightning crackled through the sky, Trucy threw the windows open and let the buckets of rain pour into the office; confirming Apollo's suspicious that his assistant was a madwoman.

**Beach:**

It couldn't be denied; Trucy definitely looked strange at the beach, decked out in a top hat, scarf, cloak and dress when every other girl her age were wearing small bikinis; and personally, Apollo and Phoenix would be highly disturbed if she was wearing anything other outfit.

**Maths:**

"_Hah! Having a genius, lawyer brother comes in handy with homework!" _Trucy thought, watching Apollo's attempts at tutoring turn into him simply doing her homework for her.

**Country:**

After he first time Trucy ever visited the Feys, Phoenix would unhesitantly say that she had changed considerabley after that trip; he had never known that the girl had never been out of a city.

**Shopping:**

The most unexpected thing that Apollo had ever heard was Trucy saying "Ugh, I hate shopping!..."

**Posters:**

However, Apollo was right about Trucy's room; not a single inch of the (blue, he found out later) wall could be seen from the poster overkill.

**The Supernatural:**

Phoenix had always suspected Lamiroir of being Thalassa ever since Trucy had innocently convinced Pearl to perform a, failed, channelling of her mother.

**Pride:**

Trucy boasted a lot at school; and recently, the topic of her boasts were 'You know that case they solved last week? Yeah, that was my brother!"

**A Date:**

"Trucy, Pearl, give it up" Apollo sighed, a smirk twitching at the end of his lips "You're not going to hook me up with Ema; atleast not by locking us in a pantry with a packet of snackoos, you aren't"

**Celebration:**

It was all too haunting for Phoenix to hear Trucy call out "Hey, Apollo! Since this is your second victory, let's go out for burgers!"; and he blamed it solely on Maya.

**Gum:**

"Trucy! Could you stop popping that? It's almost as annoying as Gavin singing!"

**Guilty:**

"Hey, Polly, would you like me to tape Klavier's mouth off with magic? Because we'll win a lot more cases if he stopped talking!"

**Flags:**

"No, no, no, Polly, you pull the streamers out of the hat like _this_" Trucy corrected, knowing without a doubt that her brother definitely didn't inherit any of the Gramarye magic.

**Excess:**

"Hey, Apollo, could I use a shelf of your bookcase?" Trucy asked, putting on her most innocent look "I don't have any more room for my Gavinners CDs…"

**Anger:**

"Hey, Apollo, I was _listening_ to that!" Trucy exclaimed, balling her fists as Apollo turned off the radio, muttering "And I have a case tomorrow…"

**College/University:**

"I hope _you_ were never like that in College" Trucy muttered to Apollo, watching Stickler walk out of the courtroom.

**Philosophy:**

"No wonder you failed the test" Apollo sighed "It's Soh-Kra-Tees, not 'So-Crates'. And if he had a last name, it definitely wouldn't be Johnson"

**Technology:**

"Hey, Apollo, if you bought me that mp3 player…" Trucy said, her hands pressed up against the shop window "We could listen to the Gavinners _anywhere_"

**Problem Solved:**

"You _sold_ the office radio for _law books_?!" Trucy cried, staring at Apollo in disbelief.

**Science:**

"Hey, look, Polly!" Trucy exclaimed, twirling in her long, white lab coat as she exited the dressing rooms "I'm Ema Skye!"

**Pride: **

"Hah, look at him!" Trucy scoffed, smirking as they watched Max Galactica fly around the tent "A _real _magician doesn't use tricks _that_ cheap!" she continued, making Apollo think that her success as a street magician was getting to her head.

**Angel:**

"D-did you see him, Apollo?!" Trucy exclaimed, jumping up and down as they exited People Park "Seeing Klavier Gavin in real life is so…so heavenly!"

**Devil:**

It was only halfway through Kristoph's testimony when Trucy truly understood what Vera meant.

**Perfume:**

"Can you smell it, Apollo?" Trucy exclaimed, spraying the fragrance all over the room "Klavier said he got it especially for me in Germany! _Germany_!"

**Language:**

"I've been studying Borginian for the past few days…" Trucy started, as the whole office sat down for dinner "And I've noticed something...don't you guys agree that it looks like a caveman wrote it?"

**Pain:**

"Hey, hey, Apollo, have you noticed something about Prosecutor Payne?" Trucy asked, as they waited out a recess in the defence lobby "Doesn't his name sound a lot like 'Winced in Pain'?..."

**Coffee Break:**

"Oh, you want coffee, Apollo? I know, we should try out some of these 'Godot Special Blends' we have!" Trucy exclaimed, running off to kitchen; having no idea how these words suprised Phoenix.

**Sin:**

"What? Me steal the last cookie? _Never_!"

**Virtue:**

"Your sister is such a lovely, polite girl, Mr Justice!" people would tell Apollo, who would just think in return '_you have no idea_'

**Cotton Candy:**

"Nuh-uh, no way you're eating more of that tonight" Phoenix sighed, taking the bags of pure sugar away from the two ten year old girls, with Maya cackling in the doorway.

**City:**

The first thing that Trucy said when they visited New York was "I like the office better already"

**Minimal:**

Many people at Trucy's school say that she's 'the magician loner' or just plain 'the loner'; and she never feels the need to show that they're absolutely dead wrong.

**Court:**

Apollo had to admit that, as evil and annoying as she could be, she made up for everything by simply being with him while he battled for the truth.


End file.
